Sweet Dreams
by YaoiLord
Summary: When the wave of depression came down towards Kuroko, he unexpectedly found solace in his dreams where everything is very different from the world he lives in. Will the new people he meet can help him cope up from the lost of an important person? Slight AU. AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, and KagaKuro deep friendship.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten years ago in a dream<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was raining hard. The rain tasted like bitter tears in a small blue haired boy's tongue. He was trudging down a path, not having the single idea where and how he got there in the first place. He walked, and walked despite the beating rain.<p>

His tiny feet led him in a vast garden of well tended flowers of different colors and a few green plants. The clash of colors were beautiful if not for the rain that made everything dull and looked withering, tainting the atmosphere a sad grayness.

Amidst the colors was a mop of red. As little Kuroko came closer, he realized it wasn't from any flowers, or an exotic plant. It was from another person, a little kid, a boy probably around his age.

"Hello. Are you alright?" Kuroko asked as gently as possible. "You'll get sick."

The redhead tilted his head slightly, gazing sideways. "I'll be fine." He didn't bothered to spare Kuroko another glance in regards to their contrasting outfit. "Please tell the maids I'll be returning this evening."

Kuroko was tad bit confused, but decided to let it pass. The unfamiliar surrounding was already puzzling enough. "I'm not from here," he muttered as he noticed the redhead went back staring blankly far away as if contemplating. He looked like a young prince in red velvety robes, sitting regally on a patch of grass, commanding with an authoritative tone, and seemingly calm with Kuroko's small presence.

But Kuroko knew better. It was a natural talent to read people's feelings despite the lack of facial expression, which himself had mastered.

The redhead was broken from the inside. Like a doll tossed at the sidewalk.

"It's okay... to cry." Kuroko found himself with an armful of a redhead a few seconds later. He remembered how his loving mother calmed him down before with soft pats on his head and short soothing strokes at the back with matching cooing words. But Kuroko knew he was never good verbally, and so decided to try the former.

The redhead went stiff for a while, but eventually gave in, burying himself more at the small chest. Kuroko gladly welcomed him in a warm embrace. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

The bluenette dismissed both the muffled sobs and dampness at his chest. Dampness from the hot tears of the unknown redhead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nobody prepared him for this.<p>

Nobody prepared him for a comatosed Kagami Taiga.

His roommate who never failed to make him smile inwardly with his love for basketball and food. His best friend who never ceased to amaze him with his cooking and motherly tendencies. The strong man that always made him feel safe was lying lifelessly at the stark white hospital bed with different machines attached and a beeping monitor assuring him he was still alive, but with barely the chances of waking up.

Kagami was way too heroic to save two kids in the middle of the highway with a bus speeding down towards them. He was too much honorable to not think about his own safety. If Kuroko had been with him, would there be no Kagami Taiga lying in front of him? Lots of 'ifs' hanging in the air, juggling on his brain, pricking his conscience.

Kuroko wanted to take the blame only to himself. Not to the reckless drunk bus driver, nor to the two grade school kids crossing without company. He wanted to cry, but doing so would only resulted with Kagami yelling to him for his out of place guilt, the taller teen would unconsciously ruffle his hair, making them messy like his bed head, and then Kagami would flash him a loop sided smile or his trademark toothy grin.

Kuroko missed him already. He already missed his idiotic but caring roommate, very best friend, and a non-biological brother. He wanted to return to the moment when Kagami was lively making him breakfast while humming an English song, forcing him to eat more healthily aside from the daily dosage of vanilla milkshakes. He wanted to return to the time when he could still remember how happy they were together after a tiring practice or a victorious match.

He wanted Kagami back.

_He'll live,_ he wanted to convince himself badly, but found it rather difficult with the dangling apparatuses and an IV dripping a clear liquid. _Kagami-kun will live. He'll survive this. He's strong and will never give up. He wouldn't forget __the __promise __we made to each other__ that we'll be the number one, and bring Seirin to the top. Kagami-kun... _

An erratic beeping sound pierced the cold silence. The ECG monitor displaying a flat line. A very flat line.

… _will never leave me, right?_

The sound was killing him, contorting the inside of his heart into twists. It was so heart wrenching and Kuroko hardly bear it. He reprimanded himself for not even daring to shed a single tear for the man who held a soft spot on his heart. He stood there, fixated in place, his feet wouldn't budge. Fearing that any moment he turned away or even blink would make Kagami fade into thin air.

Kuroko wanted none of that.

It took a minute for the nurses and a doctor to rush in. They didn't notice the bluenette and somehow he ended sitting limply at the hard bench, watching them trying to revive his precious friend with all their might. As painful as it was, Kuroko would never dare to leave him.

Because somewhere in his heart, he was holding into a thin strand of hope that Kagami would wake up. And when he did, Kuroko wanted himself to be the first one to be seen.

Because it was the only thing he could do right at the very moment.

Too wait. Too hope for the best.

And to believe in Kagami's will to live.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me if the angst is too crappy. :I<strong>

**Please do leave a review!**


	2. Memories of Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

* * *

><p>It was a blur of yellow that Kuroko first noticed.<p>

"Akashicchi! Come, I think he's waking up!" A rather giddy voiced followed.

Baby blue eyes adjusted themselves at the foreign ceiling of red with intricate gold lines crisscrossing. Silky white curtains hanging beside Kuroko connected at the two bed posts at the either side of him The soft bed sank as he shifted to struggle with the heavy coral pink blanket embroidered with floral patterns.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko bounced at the sudden weight thrown his way. Or rather, a guy who suddenly threw himself at the bed. The blonde's honey eyes twinkled with adoration. "Thank goodness you're okay now. Mou, you made us worried!"

Kuroko stares at the stranger with an odd way of mentioning his name, not to mention he found out Kuroko's identity was still a wonder. He didn't recall meeting a blonde looking like a model from a magazine like Zunon Boy. "Who are you? And where am I?"

He patiently waited for a response while the former was busy blinking and looking confused (it should be Kuroko, though) while retracting himself from the bed slowly towards the end.

"Oh, I thought..."

"Ryouta." The thin paper doors were set aside and revealed an intimidating young man with fiery red hair styled the same way as Kuroko's, if not for the color. He held the air of command around him regally.

_Like... Like a prince,_ Kuroko thought. Somehow he felt as if he already registered the phrase before but couldn't place when.

"Akashic- Your Majesty!" The blonde squeaked a little. "Ah-"

The redhead ordered the flustered blonde to leave the two of them. Ryouta, as what he called him, scrambled on his feet after straightening his midnight blue robes banded with white at the edges. He left but not without giving Kuroko a small smile and a slight nod.

"Forgive his overly-friendly nature. He tends to do that with strangers. He's Kise Ryouta of Kaijo. He's a distant relative. Unfortunately. But he has a more serious matter that's why he's here." The redhead sat beside Kuroko. "My apologies, I did not intent to inform you of such trivial matters. You're wondering why you're here, perhaps?"

Kuroko exhaled. "...Yes."

The redhead gently took Kuroko's hand, placing his own atop. "I'm Akashi Seijuro, the current Emperor of Teiko Empire, and you're at my palace."

Kuroko tried to look away at those heterochromatic eyes gazing intently at him, while softly removing his hand from the other's grasp. "... I see."

"You seem to be taking this easily."

"I don't know. I don't know what to feel right now... It's just... It feels like everything is a dream."

Akashi chuckled lightly. "Maybe. Maybe it is; maybe not." He stood up. "But while you're still here, why not make it memorable?"

* * *

><p>"This gazebo is where I used to play shogi with my personal advisor," Akashi stated after a few rounds of tours at the palace grounds. Many gave the emperor respectful dips of the head as they pass by, some with startled gasp as they noticed he was actually with someone. They had the impression that Kuroko was a wealthy foreigner guest given his weird clothing (a normal white shirt and pants) in contrast to their royal outfits of deep hues almost touching the floor. Kuroko even caught glimpse of Kise turning to a corner while Akashi did most of the talking. Kuroko had no idea why he was there in the first place, but decided to go with the flow despite his puzzlement. "The clear view of the koi pond is soothing for stressed nerves."<p>

They had a short tea at the belvedere for a while. In the middle of Akashi's informative history babble about his own lineage, Kuroko learned that he was at the feudal era Japan as the setting. Though he doubt it was the past for he didn't seem to recall the name Akashi Seijuro and Teiko Empire recorded in textbooks. Besides, he was not somebody special who had the ability to dream about the past of his own country and be part of it. Everything was so surreal that Kuroko couldn't even classify it as a simple dream (the hot tea even burnt his tongue a bit and it stung). As if he wanted to believe that he wasin a different world where Akashi was an almighty emperor despite his age the same as the blue haired boy.

Still, like any human dream, Kuroko felt uneasy. Something was amiss. He knew he was forgetting something very important.

Beyond the small pond was an isolated garden where Akashi had eagerly led Kuroko to. It was composed of the prettiest angiosperms and healthy gymnosperms. It even consisted of the rainbow colors that blended well with each other.

A sudden sense of familiarity had strucked Kuroko. "It's beautiful... but I think I've been here before." Though it was odd. He did mention this was probably a dream, right?

"It is." Akashi's eyes soften, once again staring straight at Kuroko's, looking hopeful. "Do you remember anything? Anything regarding this place?" Kuroko assured himself it was not pleading that he heard.

He shook his head. He couldn't be sure what was eating him from inside but it would be better to keep it at rest until the dream ends. "I'm not sure."

Disappointment flashed briefly at Akashi's feature, which the former had failed to notice. "I see... It's just that I thought you'll have an idea how you ended here earlier."

"I'm here earlier?"

"Yes. This is the exact place where the female gardener discovered you lying unconscious. She was frightened to lay a finger or step a breadth near you since, according to her, you magically appeared, brought by a shining white light."

It took a moment for Kuroko to comprehend the fact. It wasn't that Akashi was lying. Also, he already convinced himself it was a dream for goodness sake. It was impossible that he was found here like a lost individual.

"I know what you're thinking, but I must say it wasn't the case. More importantly, you shouldn't be aware of yourself being inside of a dream. Only dream seers are capable of that.

But if you can recall your memories before waking up, we might find out your previous situation."

What happened before... "I feel like I'm waiting for something. It's an urgent matter..." headache was about to overcome him when he caught sight of the bushes of fresh red roses surrounding the two of them. It was blackish red, nowhere near the redishness of Akashi's hair. It was more like resembling somebody's hair color. Like...

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko's eyes widened in realization.

The painful memories flooded back. Starting from the inevitable morning accident to Kagami's comatosed state. To this decreasing heartbeat and the desperate revival. All in vivid gray flashbacks like a cinematic record.

His breath hitched. "I-I need to see him. K-Kagami-kun is waiting for me."

"Hush, Tetsuya."

"No, no! He's not dead yet. He'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Kuroko gripped the edges of his sleeves, almost tearing them in the process. Akashi tried to pry the knuckle-white grip.

"Tetsuya, calm down," Akashi stated as firmly as possible. The blue haired teen started sprouting 'Kagami-kun's along with apologies for not having the capability to save this Kagami. The redhead almost bit his lip in frustration of calming him down for several minutes, but he knew ppanic attacts should be faced with a calm exterior. Akashi had been with the worst.

"Please, let me go back! I don't want to be here. Just, just bring me where Kagami-kun is right now. " Kuroko had broken into a sobbing mess, his always pale visage turning red as he panted between gasps, tears streaming down his pretty face like an open faucet. Akashi gently lifted his crouching form. "Tetsuya."

Slowly, Akashi met him in a one-sided embrace the redhead longed to do. "It's okay... to cry." Akashi's body had registered the way he was comforted ten years ago, the short strokes at the back and light affectionate pats on the head. He wanted to return those gestures for a very long time

Since then.

Akashi perched Kuroko's head on his shoulder with ease, hushing him down. Kuroko made no move and simply stayed there, stagnant as Akashi cradled his spine with his two hands.

"You can go back wher you wanted. Take a deep breath and concentrate, Tetsuya. Do not let those emotions conquer your heart and mind. Don't let it control you; control it. It's the key."

It wasn't long when Akashi found himself embracing nothing but the thin air.

"When you're ready, we will meet again, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>"-ko-kun, Kuroko-kun."<p>

Kuroko blinked once. Twice. "Coach?" The cold antiseptic scent of the hospital filled his nose. "I'm back?" he asked hoarsely.

"what are you talking about? You're sleeping the whole time." Riko flinched inwardly at the sight of swollen bloodshot eyes. "It's really heard for everyone. I'm sorry this happened."

Kuroko's body ached at the long term sitting position and with wobbly legs, he approached the hospital bed where the same Kagami Taiga was peacefully laid with a newly replaced IV and another breathing machine connected. "How is he?"

"Uh," she seemed hesitant at first. "When the whole team went here, the doctor informed us about earlier. His heart rate almost went down to zero, but luckily, he survived." She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Let's have faith in him."

Kuroko closed his eyes. "Yes."

The brunette sighed. "Anyway, why don't you went to your apartment first? Hyuuga-kun will be here shortly to accompany me. Me and the others will take turns. For now, go eat. You wouldn't want Bakagami to worry."

After a few persuasion and a release of a lethal looking paper fan in Riko's part, Kuroko went straightly to his shared apartment with Kagami. Nigou was waiting at the front, barking at his owner's arrival.

He had adopted him on his first year after a celebratory dinner, and through the dog's constant presence, Kagami had learned to appreciate the canine and eventually made him overcome his fear of the likes. It was the end of their freshman years when the redhead shyly invited Kuroko to share the same space, saying it would help them both to attend Seirin punctually. And with the dog tagging along the two.

Kuroko reheated the leftover rice and the curry the had that morning. It tasted like sand on his tongue. He knew he was never the fan of food no matter how delicious it was, but today he really had no appetite. He couldn't eat. Not now. Not when the chair on the other side of the dining table was vacant with no Kagami eating as if there was no tomorrow and asking for his fourth refill of rice.

The whole place seemed cold and quiet. The bedroom had gotten undeniably darker than before. Kuroko fished out a small duffel bag, putting in a few spare shirts and shorts and a pair of pants for Kagami, his phone, and the silver chain with a dangling ring Kagami was so fond of. Ironically, he left it today before going to school.

He zipped the bag close before examining the room once again. On Kagami's side of wall connected to his bed was a picture of the whole basketball team after a victorious Winter Cup. To think that it was almost a year ever since. Kiyoshi was even included, but afterward he was not allowed to play basketball anymore until his college year. Still, he was supportive as a daddy, attending Seiri's practices and watching their games and helping Riko with the formulation of strategies.

Kagami was two inches shorter then than now, and way more hot headed at first. Kuroko even recalled the times he had to cool down an indecisive Kagami.

Kuroko snuggled closer at the pillow. He inhaled Kagami's scent with the raspberry flavored shampoo he used. He wanted to get back to the days where ther was no worrying and long waiting for someone almost impossible to wake up, where they were carefree students playing basketball for fun.

How Kuroko missed Kagami so badly.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna know what you think. :D <strong>


End file.
